In the depths of darkness
by NatsuandLucyFTW
Summary: First fanfiction ! :) As the guild of Fairy Tail comes backs victorious from the Grand Magic Games, more dark guilds are created and are winning more and more power : how can Fairy Tail stop them ? But first, Fairy Tail celebrates Lucy's birthday ! (This fiction exists in french too ). Pairing involved : NaLu, GruVia, JerZa, GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

_Friday, lunch time._

I had just entered the building of the famous mage guild, Fairy Tail. A huge surprise was waiting for me : I realised that, oh what a surprise, that the guild was totally empty ! And when I say empty, it isn't exaggerated ! There was absolutely nobody, not a sound, not a human presence, not even an Exceed ! Totally stunned, I moved forward to the center of the place. Wake me up, someone, please, I'm dreaming ! It was midday, and no-one was there ?! First time that ever arrived in the history of Fairy Tail ! That's not normal !

**- Hellooooo ? Is someone there ?!**

No answer. The guild was still as silent as before. What happened ? Possibility number one : they organised a party last night without warning, got drunk, and went to bed at 5 in the morning. Not likely, Natsu or someone else would've told me about it.

_Hypothesis rejected, _I thought.

Possiblity number two : I was dreaming. This would be such a rubbish dream. Okay, I'm entering the guild, nobody's there, cool, what a marvellous dream.

_Hypothesis rejected again, _I thought.

Possibility number three : they were kidnapped by a dark guild. Oh, pity, no, everything, but not that ! Does that mean I have to go and save them and fight all the dark guild on my own ? But I'll just fail, I don't have Erza or Natsu's strength ! Especially if it's a powerful dark guild ! Which guild could it be ? The third comeback of the Oracion Seis ? Or Grimoire Hearts ?

_No, not them !_ I thought, terrified.

As I started to establish stupid rescue plans, I heard a little noise behind me. I turned backwards, searching for the origin of the noise and saw a table... that was slightly _moving_... I frowned, and quietly approached the suspect table. A white tablecloth was covering the table, preventing my eyes to see what was under it. At first I stared at the table with a suspect look, before realising something strange : there was never any tablecloths on the tables here ! It was much too dangerous with all the drunks usually lurking around ! With their beers, they would keep spilling the alcohol on the tablecloth and it would be ruined. And, three familiar voices could be heard from under the table...

**- Stop wriggling around, Happy ! She's gonna see us !**

**- You're not very discrete either, you know !**

**- Shut up, stupid cat ! You're the one that's not discrete, not me !**

**- No, it's you ! Stop yelling !**

**- Yeah, sure ! And you, stop moving all around like that !**

**- Are the two of you going to just shut up ?!**

**- We didn't ask your advice, stripper !**

**- Stupid flamebrain ! Lucy will spot us, if that isn't already done !**

**- Stop saying nonsense, how could she find us here ? ... AAAAAAAAAAAH !**

I just removed the table cloth, leading to a scream from a certain pink-haired mage, revealing my presence.

**- May I know what are you all doing under here ?!**

I glared with a fierce look at Natsu, Gray, and Happy that moved backwards, afraid. I could be as scary as Erza when I wanted to. Natsu mumbled a few words :

**- Well... erm... happy birthday, Luce ?**

Hang on, wait, what ?! I looked at him, stunned, whereas all the members of the guild hiding under tables or behind the bar all jumped out from their hiding places and yelled :

**- HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY !**

What ? My birthday ? I completely forgot about it ! I was nineteen today ! How the hell could I forget ? Hm, it was nice from them for doing that, but I really freaked out because of them... I smiled and said :

**- Thank you... but... my birthday's in a week...**

Suddenly, everyone became silent, before exchanging panicked looks. I looked at them, amused, before bursting out laughing.

**- Hahaha, if only you could just see your faces ! That deserves a picture ! No, I was just kidding, it was a personal revenge : you made me freak out because of this surprise ! I thought you were kidnapped by the ghost of the Oracion Seis... Thank you very much anyway ! **I said, smiling.

**- Wishing Luigi a happy birthday, done. Exploding the head of Ice princess, next. GRAY ! What did you just call me ?!**

**- Stupid flamebrain.**

**- My name is Lucy, not Luigi !**

BOUM ! The fight started, and I darted out of their way before being attacked. Soon, half of the guild was in the fight, destroying everything on it's way. I blew, before moving on to the bar. As always, the beautiful barmaid Mirajane was there, serving guild members drinks. I sat on a chair, and Mira gave a big glass of fresh water. I thanked, and quickly drank my glass. I saw that beside me was Erza, eating a strawberry cake... before a certain ice mage fell on her and that the cake slipped away from her plate and landed on the floor. Angry, she stood up and let out squeals of rage, which caused that everyone around her ran away for their life. I turned backwards towards Mira, who smiled and said :

**- So, happy birthday again, Lu-chan ! I heard the Sorcerer Magazine offered you to pose for the cover of the next magazine, is that true ?**

**- Yes,** I replied.** But I don't know if I'll do it yet, maybe I'll feel embarrassed, I'm not used to that.**

**- Tell me if you want help !** said Mira, winking.

**- Thanks Mira-chan !**

_The evening..._

I opened the front door of my house, wondering if I'd have unexpected guests... hoping not. I shouldn't even had a doubt about it.

**- YOOOOO !**

**- NATSU ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND MY BED ! LUCY KIIIIIICK !**

Angry, I sent my terrible and oh feared by all the guild Lucy Kick in Natsu's face. Natsu stood up, and grunted :

**- Thanks for the welcome...**

**- You are very welcome, my dear Salamander, **I said with irony. **What are you doing here ?**

**- I just came here to nicely and gently give you your birthday present, but...**

HANG ON. Did I hear that well ? Natsu Dragneel, surely the most idiot person on earth bought me a birthday present ?! I blushed, and babbled :

**- Oooh N-n-natsu... Y-you s-shouldt've...**

**- Here. Take it.**

He handed over a beautfully wrapped package in a pink gift paper, my favourite color, that I quickly opened. In it was a beautiful golden necklace that I took in my hands. Amazed, I turned in Natsu's direction and hugged him, saying :

**- Thanks...**

A bit surprised, he opened his eyes out wide, before smiling and saying :

**- You're welcome. **

I couldn't know that he thought at that moment :

_Yay, Mirajane, thanks, it worked !_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone ! Second chapter of my fanfiction !

Thanks **AmutoMisui** for your review ! I'm really glad you like it :D And thanks to persons who faved and followed the fiction ! ^-^

In this chapter, as someone recommended me to do it on the french version of this fiction, I'm going to start using different point of views ^^ So, in this chapter a big part is with Lucy again (I like using Lucy as point of view, teehee, but I'll try to use other people in the next chapters to change a bit :p) and a bit of Juvia too. (Gray-sama *-*) Which was pretty challenging, to be honest x) I thought before starting writing this that using Juvia's point of view would be really easy, but when I wrote the part with her POV, I realised it's actually pretty difficult ;o I hope it's ok though. Please tell me what you think about it. If you like it, I'll use Juvia pretty often, caus' she my fav girl from Fairy Tail XD She makes me laugh soooo hard.

Also, this chapter is pretty rubbish, sorry. There's a lot of talking, and not a lot of real action. The action will really start in the next chapter. Sorry for that. Chapter 3 will be better, I promise :3

Well, that's it ! :p I hope you'll like this :)

By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise, I'd be dating with Zeref -runs faaar away-.

* * *

Saturday, 8 o'clock.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

The rain was falling in a continuous flow. It relaxed me. It didn't rain since a long time. Far too long. I pulled out my pink umbrella. Buttoned up my black coat. My blue eyes got lost in space. I continued walking to walk along the street. I lifted up my head towards the sky. It was gray, covered with clouds. They weren't as dark and pronounced as when I felt sadness or a fierce hate for someone, but it was still dark. I wasn't angry. I was not particularly sad either. Nostalgic was more appropriated to my state.

_Why was he ignoring her ? Why wasn't he paying any attention to Juvia ? Does Juvia really deserve that ? Is Juvia a bad person ? Maybe,_ I thought.

I breathed out a long sigh. The rain was starting to fall more heavily, my simple nostalgia beginning to turn into sadness. My blue hair began to buckle under the ambient humidity. I stopped a moment, closed my eyes, and tried to regain my temper... and my breath. Without realizing it, lost in my thoughts, I started to move more quickly, I was almost running. I had to calm down before I arrived at the guild.

**"Juvia !"**

I turned around, to the person who called me. Blond hair attached in bunches. Big warm chocolate-colored eyes. A friendly smile.

**"Hello Lucy-san."**

Lucy Heartfilia. My love rival. When we first met, I discovered a feeling that I didn't know about when I was one of the Four Elements from Phantom Lord : jealousy. Why was my Gray spending so much time with her ? Why was he always protecting her ?

_And more importantly, why was Gray-sama paying more attention to her than to Juvia ?!_

Despite this rivalry and jealousy, I also considered Lucy as a precious friend.

**"Um, Juvia ? Is everything all right ?"**  
**"Yes, Lucy-san. Juvia is all right, thank you."**

She was staring at me, a worried look on the face ? How did she guess that I had a problem ? She could see it that easily ? Or, maybe she understood when she saw the intensity of the rain. Despite her demand, I refused to reveal what was bothering me. In no way I could tell about my troubles to my love rival !

After hearing my answer, Lucy shrugged.

**"If you say so. But you can tell me about it, you know ? We are friends, and between friends we help each other !"**

She said that on a happy tone and with a wide smile on her face. I loved that smile. It reflected her joy of living. And that joy always ended up cheering me up. Impossible to stay in a bad mood with that beautiful smile.

**"Thank you a lot, Lucy !"**

I called her Lucy. And not Lucy-san. That was pretty unusual. The rain stopped almost instantly, the gray clouds giving way to a bright blue sky. The sun came out from behind the clouds, and the heat began to dry my clothes. My lips twitched into a beaming smile and I saw that I had arrived at the guild. No one could've guessed that minutes before I was sad or nostalgic. Still beaming, I entered the guild with Lucy.

* * *

As I entered the guild alongside Juvia who was smiling again, I saw a large crowd on the stage where Mirajane usually singed a song for us, or Gajeel, even though his singing talents weren't very appreciated. What were they doing ? Seeing all the members of our team, I followed them and climbed on the stage. I started to make my way through the crowd, but I saw Erza just in front of me, so I patted her shoulder to gain her attention. She turned around in my direction, and I said :

**"Hi Erza. What's happening here ?"**

**"Hello, Lucy. The master is establishing a full report about the dark guilds... They gained a lot of power recently, and multiplied in nomber, there are twice as many than 7 years ago !"**

**"What ?! That's terrible !"**

Erza nodded, and continued :

**"That's why the master is going to create teams that will have for mission to destroy the most important dark guilds. Each team will have to destroy one guild."**

I didn't know what to think about this organization... I was just hoping not to be separated from my teammates ! I was so used to work with them that it would be a little difficult to get used to other people's methods...

**"Okay. Um, is the master going to create an alliance between guilds, like when we destroyed the Oracion Seis ?"**

**"No. Only Fairy Tail members will be involved in the missions."**

I was about to thank her, but the master started to speak again, and I got silent to listen to his speech. Especially that he was going to talk about the composition of the teams !

**"Good. So the first dark guild we will attack is the Assassins Guild of Death's Head Caucus."**

Murmurs ran through the crowd. This guild seemed fairly known, and surely not by good deeds... Juvia had just joined me. Not knowing anything about this guild, I turned in her direction and asked :

**"Juvia, do you know this guild ?"**

**"Yes. We have already met in the Tower of Heaven, do you remember ? Well, no, only the team of Trinity Raven. Juvia doesn't keep a very good memory of them."**

She shivered, while I was going backwards, in my memories. Oh, yes ! The guild with that creepy rocker with a weird wig and who controlled Juvia and forced her to attack me ! Oh hell no, not them, they are a guild full of murderers ! What a disgusting guild... but sadly extremely powerful, and dangerous !

**"For this particularly dangerous guild, we decided to form a big team! 9 members of the guild will go !"** said the Master.

_9 members ?! That's a lot ! Usually they only send 5 or 6 members..._

**"The team will be composed of 5 girls : Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvel, and Erza Scarlet !"**

When I heard my name, my heart nearly stopped beating. Me ?! Why ?! Why did they send me ?! Why didn't they send someone stronger, like Mirajane ? Why did they choose me to go destroy an assassin guild ? I saw that Wendy and Levy on the side, completely petrified. I wasn't the only one fearing this mission... I murmured :

**"At least Erza's with us.. haha..."**

They didn't seem comforted by my notice... Oh well, at least I tried ! However, isn't having two strong members in our team comforting ? No ? ...

**"The other mages are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox."**

Phew ! Knowing Natsu was coming with us really relieved me. At least we weren't separated for this mission ! Levy seemed rather glad to have Gajeel at her side for the mission even with Jet and Droy's outraged look. And about Juvia...

**"GRAY-SAMAAAAAA ! Juvia is so happy to go on a mission with you !"**

**"Yes Juvia, yes, me too..."** said Gray in a tired voice.

He didn't seem delighted.

I smiled. Even if the mission will be difficult, it will surely be fun ! From the corner of my eye, I saw that Natsu and Gray started brawling, quickly joined by the iron dragon slayer. Levy gave a weary sigh, and rejected Jet and Droy that were still complaining that they couldn't come with their dear Levy. Poor Levy. While that, Erza was frowning. What was she thinking about ? Suddenly, she moved towards the master, and said :

**"Master, you said that we were going to be 9 for this mission. But you called out only 8 of us. May I ask who is the ninth member ?"**

**"Oh yes, I am sorry, I forgot to introduce the ninth member, even though you already know him. Here's Jellal Fernandes ! Come over here, Jellal !"**

**"WHAAAAAAT ?!"**

* * *

Mwahahaha, I know someone who will be happy to see him 8D You see who I'm talking about ? *w*  
I warned you before, this chapter was rubbish ! Things will start in the next chapter, with more cute scenes between some pairings, geeheehee.  
See you soon ! Please review and tell me what you think of the fiction so far !  
-btw. I love the rocker guy with the weird wig xD I find his power awesome, ROCK N'ROLL X)-

**~ JUJU'**


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyyyy !_

_So here's chapter 3, I hope you'll like it ! Please give me your advice, people, even if you didn't like it, I really like receiving advices, even negative ones because I can correct my mistakes ^-^ So please review ! And if you have suggestions or a pairing you want to see more & other stuff, just review XD_

_Oh, by the way. I prefer warning you guys : I personnally don't read the manga Fairy Tail, I only look at the anime. So after the fight between Natsu, Rogue and Sting, well I don't know what happens after. I heard about a big thing with dragons and a Lucy from the futur or stuff like that, anyway I'll do just like it never happened. In the story, F-T wins the GMG, they go back home, they're all happy, they have children. (not true for the last one x) And Meldy, Ulthia and Jellal are still criminals researched by the magic council. (well, actually, no XD you'll see in this chapter X)._

_Thank you for your attention, my dear audience (if I ever actually had one. x)_

* * *

_**"The ninth member is Jellal Fernandes".**_

Whilst rung all around me surprised exclamations, not a sound came out from my lips. Was it the shock ? I was completely petrified, whereas before I realized it a young man with blue hair and a red tattoo around the eye appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the red that was covering my face. When I opened them again he was looking at me intensely with his beautiful green eyes, those eyes that could so easily confuse me. A thousand questions were running through my head, but most importantly : what was Jellal doing at Fairy Tail, where everyone could see him and call the Magic Council so they could arrest him ? Almost everyone was considering him as a monster and a murderer since the events at the Tower of Heaven, even though he became good again after his amnesia. I hadn't seen him since the end of the Grand Magic Games, but at that time he was still considered as an escaped prisoner, and was almost arrested by the council, despite he was disguised as Mystogan. And now, he comes to Fairy Tail like nothing was wrong, and he's coming with us on a misson ? Does that mean he became a member of the guild ? Under normal circumstances, I would've jumped in his arms, and wish him a "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jellal", beaming, but this was far from an ordinary situation. I looked at him closely, and that's when I saw it. The mark of Fairy Tail. In his neck. Blue. So, that was it. Jellal was now a member from Fairy Tail.

**"Hello Erza. I guess you are wondering what I am doing here ?"**

Without even waiting for my answer, he continued. I listened to him carefully.

**"I was accidentally arrested by the Council, with Ultear and Meldy, not long after the Grand Magic Games. They judged us. Strangely, we were acquitted. Crime Sorcerer became an official guild ! But I left and came here, to join Fairy Tail, now that I am free"**

I smiled, and said :

**"I'm happy to see you, Jellal."**

I was lying. In fact, I was so delighted that I thought my heart would explode. Now that's rare.

* * *

_Sunset. 8 pm._

A man was lying on his back. Lurking in the shadow of a great oak, he was waiting for something. More precisely, for _someone_. He looked carefully at the sunset. In a few minutes, it will be dark in the forest. She had to arrive. And now. The man didn't have the intention to remain alone in the darkness of the night. His magic was powerful, but he couldn't light up the place with it. And the fearful man he was, had an extreme fear of the dark. So he silently prayed for the person he was waiting for to arrive before the night.

The man's name was Randall.

He had long brown hair falling over his shoulders. It's dark, cold like a bottomless pit, black eyes were always staring at people with a scared or a stupid air, his short forehead making them even smaller. His lips were so thin that they were nearly invisible, and they were always trembling with fear of the others. Had he ever smiled once in his life ? He was also very small. He had no muscles, and had a frail and skinny body.

Randall was part of a dark guild. The guild's name was Infierno Garra. In other words, Claw of Hell. After the defeat of Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart, this dark guild previously minor became a pillar of the Baram Alliance, and therefore one of the most powerful and dangerous dark guilds. It included many members, and some of them could be Wizard Saints because of their power if they didn't take the path of darkness. All of them were extremely powerful, and were very cruel. They also very brave and reckless. Well, not Randall. He was powerful, no doubt about that, but he was very fearful and a true scaredy cat. He hated the danger. The other members of his guild were all laughing about him. But they don't know yet his true power. Soon, they would regret their actions. Their mockery. The mistreatment that the young eighteen year old man had to go through. It was all their fault. Randall hated them. He just couldn't take it anymore. But he did not dare to retaliate. No. Because he was _afraid_. That damned fear that puffed his life.

Randall wondered sometimes what he was doing in that guild. He just couldn't remember. All he knew is that he had to stay there. He could not leave. Even if official guilds decide to attack them. Especially that famous guild, Fairy Tail. He had to be loyal to his guild. That's what his conscience was whispering to him. But Randall sometimes doubted whether it was good advice.

A noise could be heard. Randall gasped suddenly, and muttered in a frightened voice :

**"W-who.. i-i-iss... th-th-there ... ?"**

**"It's me, asshole, stop shaking like a sissy. You are so lame."** replied a cool voice.

Randall stiffened, still trembling, and stared at his interlocutor. She was staring at him too with green eyes in which you could read contempt. She had long, bright pink hair which is was tied on top of her head in two large buns. She had a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye, and red lipstick on her thin lips. She was wearing her everlasting white loose kimono decorated by flames and skulls motifs. Randall wondered how many copies she had of that outfit, because she always wore the same clothes.

**"P-please ffff-for-forgive m-mm-me, M-mm-miss Ikaruga..."** rumbled Randall.

_(Note : The Ikaruga from this fic will have a different behavior from the one of the anime. In the anime, she's calm and polite, but in the fic she's very aggressive and a real bitch -forgive me for the term x)-)_

Ikaruga, from the Assassins Guild of Death's Head Caucus. Leader of the Trinity Raven team, and the toughest of them three. Randall had already seen her several times in the past, and did not keep a very good memory of her. This woman was of a ruthless cruelty and so cool that your blood would freeze. Randall was afraid of her, and avoided her as much as possible, but as their two dark guilds formed an alliance , it was sometimes difficult to avoid her. Especially since he was often sent to give a report about the official guilds to Death's Head Caucas, and Ikaruga was often sent to give one to Infierno Garra.

**"So, what's your report ? Hurry up and talk, you lazy bum, I don't want to spend my evening here, I want to go on a mission tonight, and if possible I would like to choose a good one !"**

**"Y-yes. Erm, well... T-the g-guild of F-fairy Tail is going to l-l-launch a-attacks against d-d-dark guilds. According to m-my in-information, y-your guild is the n-next tar-target. Th-they send a t-team of ni-nine members."** he whispered.

When she heard these words, Ikaruga started to chuckle.

**"Honestly, what a bunch of idiots! If they think they can destroy our guild with pathetic little mages, well they are totally crazy ! We are much more powerful than them! And our guild is excellently well hidden and well secured. They have no chance. "**

**"I-if you a-allow m-me to sss-say that, I th-think you should bbbb-be care-care-careful..."** muttered Randall.

**"You fool ! I hope you're not actually thinking that miserable insects like them can beat powerful beings like us ?!**" yelled Ikaruga.

**"N-nooo, o-of ccc-c-course n-nnn-not !"** he squeaked with a whiny voice.

**"Good to know. AND STOP WHINING, YOU CRYBABY !"**

Randall swallowed his saliva and tried to control his shaking. He would like to stop shaking and complaining too, but he could not help himself ... it was his nature, and he couldn't change himself. He continued to stare at Ikaruga, a fool look on his face.

**"Don't forget to say to Mastress Shimona that the guild of Lamia Scale is going to try to attack your guild. It is imperative that the security must be increased, especially that one of the mages from that official guild is one of the 10 Wizard Saints."**

**"Y-yes..."**

**"Good. I think that's about it. Goodbye, Randall."**

Randall looked at her moving away in the distance, the sakura petals floating all around her, as always when she was walking. Strange for such a cool person to adore white and pink. For the dark person she was, we would expect to see her in black. As he was about to say goodbye, she turned around backwards towards him, her pink hair flying behind her, and said :

**"By the way, Randall..."**

Randall stood up, hopeful, expecting her to say a kind word, but was disappointed when he heard a harsh voice saying, frowning :

**"Do not betray us."**

She turned backwards and disappeared into the depths of darkness.

* * *

_Saturday, 8 pm._

**"I beg you, please ! Can't we stop and start walking again tomorrow morning ?"**

We were walking since hours and hours, and I was just exhausted. As I was the youngest of the group, I didn't expect that they would take my exhaustion in consideration, but fortunately, Lucy and Levy rallied my cause, they were surely tired too. Even Natsu, Jellal and Gray agreed, and Juvia agreed too because her dear Gray-sama thought so. Remained problem to resolve was to convince Erza and Gajeel who wanted to continue. It was hard, but with our arguments, the Tired-Team won the round, and we camped where we just stopped. I offered my help several times, but the boys and Erza refused. So I sat next to the river, with Lucy and Levy.

**"Are you OK, Wendy ?"** asked Lucy.

**"Yes, thank you Lucy, I'm just a little tired, but I'll be fine tomorrow !"** I replied, before adding, in a sad voice : **"I just miss Carla... I have rarely ever been separated from her..."**

Indeed, for safety reasons, Master asked the Exceeds to stay at the guild during the mission, despite Happy's, Carla's, and Panther Lily's protests. I hated having to leave Carla behind, but orders are orders, and I had to respect them. Lucy saw that I was sad, so she took me in her arms to comfort me.

**"Do not worry, Wendy! We will soon finish our mission, and you will soon see Carla again !"**

* * *

_Lucy didn't know then how wrong she was._

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel had finished drawing up the camp. Natsu stepped backwards, watching with a satisfied air the tent he had mounted ... before it collapsed with a _crack!_ sound.

**"DAMN IT ! This is the fifth time I drew this tent, AND IT REFUSES TO STAY STRAIGHT !"** he growled.

**"What's up, Flamebrain, are you too stupid to draw up a tent ?"**

**"Shut up, Ice cube !"**

**"What's the matter, wanna fight ?!"**

**"Yeah, bring it on, asshole !"**

**"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU !"**

**"AHHHH ! ERZA ! NOOOO WE ARE THE BEST FRIENDS EVER ! I was just hugging Ice.. Gray to show how much I loved him, but I accidentally strangled him !"**

**"You've got good intentions Natsu, but don't be so clumsy, pay attention to what you're doing, one day you'll really strangle him !"**

**"AWESOME ! Um.. no, I meant, that would be really sad !"**

Erza turned her head, looking with her eyes for a certain blue-haired mage. He was nowhere to be seen, so Erza moved towards Gray, and asked :

**"Gray, do you know where Jellal is ?"**

**"He set up a tent there, then when he saw that we were done, he went that way"** Gray said, indicating a steep path between big sharpy rocks.

**"Thank you, Gray,"** she said before going after him.

* * *

_End of chapter :b_

_WHAT IS ERZA GOING TO DO WITH JELLAL ? (pervy stuff ? :oooo -runs-) MYSTERY :p_

_I'll publish the next chapter tomorrow, please review :D_

**~ JUJU.** (Zeref's girlfriend)


End file.
